6th Year Plans
by Fiona Opal
Summary: Ever since they laid eyes on each other, Lily Evans has always hated James Potter, and his group of pranksters. But now one prank is one prank too many. Now in their sixth year, Lily has taken a vow and is determined to catch James, and expel him from Hog
1. Default Chapter

Author: Fiona Opal  
  
Summary: Ever since they laid eyes on each other, Lily Evans has always hated James Potter, and his group of pranksters. But now one prank is one prank too many. Now in their sixth year, Lily has taken a vow and is determined to catch James, and expel him from Hogwarts. But as she and her friends look for the truth they also discover a very big secret, and an even bigger plan. Now it's up to Lily Evans, to stop the worst from happening.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own all of J.K. Rowling's characters and places. What do you think stupid! Of course not! Basically any name or place unknown is mine. Oh and even though Fiona and Hannah are mine, half the names are J.K. Rowling's.  
  
"Finally!" Lily Evans exclaimed as she sat down in a seat of The Hogwarts Express. For 11 years Lily had thought she was a normal girl. But on her 11th birthday she found out she was a witch, and was now starting her sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Sister trouble?" Her best friend Fiona Brown asked with a grin. Lily grinned back and answered. "The worst." Since she was born, she and her sister Petunia had been totally different, from looks to personality. Lily had auburn hair, which she often wore in braids, and emerald eyes. Petunia was extra tall, with a long face, black beady eyes and short raven colored hair. Petunia was spoiled, complained a lot, and was known to gossip. Lily on the other hand was kind, simple, and quiet. Unfortunately for Lily this summer Petunia's "wonderful" boyfriend Vernon had been staying with them for the summer, and heard the word freak around her twice as often. Though she spent as little time with them as possible, she was really happy to be back in the wizard world. She then smiled at her two best Friends, Hannah Patil, and Fiona Brown. Fiona was larger than the other two, had copper skin, chocolate eyes, and curly black hair. She spent half of her time being a witch, and the other time a muggle, for her wizard father was divorced to her muggle mother. Hannah was raised by a witch and wizard, and had many younger siblings. She had clear blue eyes and silver blonde hair. Since Lily had no wizard parent, she often went to professor Flitwick for advice and questions. ****On the train**** "So with amount of practice I put in the Gryffindor team has to take me!" Fiona chatted excitedly. "Ya, for sure." Hannah said with a groan. "With the amount of times you made us practice with you, you could make it ten times over." Lily laughed and agreed. "Unfortunately," she added, her face turning grim. "Some people might not let you on the team." Before she could tell her friends exactly who she meant, (but of course they and we all know), someone answered it for her. "POTTER!!!" A horrified voice rang throughout the whole train. Before any of the girls could say a word, 2 boys ran into the compartment, closed the door, and fell on the floor laughing. Lily looked at the boy with messy black hair and glasses with pure loathing. James Potter. From the day shed laid eyes on him in their in their first year, Lily had hated James Potter. She looked at him now as she had that first day. "Bully, bighead, showoff, prankster." The list went on and on in her head. James was captain of the quidditch team, and spent every moment playing with a snitch he'd nicked to show off. He pulled outrageous pranks, and got in loads of trouble. You would also find him in one fight with a slithering, most commonly Severus Snape. Snape was a lonely boy, who from the sounds of it had yet another prank pulled on him. She walked over and glowered at the two boys. "What did you do to him?" She asked in a disgusted voice. "No more than he deserved." Said James's partner in crime and best friend Sirius Black. "Ladies," He added, turning to Hannah and Fiona who were giggling like crazy. "Care to give us a hand. Say you didn't see us?" The girls nodded and began to giggle. The two boys slipped under two seats, and Lily just glared. She hated Sirius almost as much as she did James. He had nearly as large an ego, was a beater on the quidditch team, an even larger prankster than James, and hated Snape and the Slytherins as much. She knew that her friends knew that, she just hated how they could be so lovesick sometimes. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised. James and Sirius were considered two of the most popular guys in school. Sirius had at least one girlfriend a week, and James wasn't much better. Lily would never forget the day that James had asked her out, in their fifth year. But that didn't really matter, so Lily pushed the thought to the back of her mind and continued to glare. To Lily's further annoyance, once again the compartment door slid open. "Oh great," She thought. "Who's it going to be this time?" She turned around, and for the first time smiled. For a Slytherin, Severus Snape was an excellent student at Hogwarts, who Lily liked. He was a prefect like herself, Loved Defense against the dark arts, and studied hard. She tried to ignore the fact that he was rude to her, figuring that he was just feeling scarred, because nobody but her liked him. He turned and faced her friends who were still giggling. "Fiona, Hannah, You haven't seen any idiots around here lately have you?" His voice was curt, and his face angry. Lily wasn't surprised when Fiona shook her head, and Hannah added, "No idiots". Lily tried to be nice and asked Snape politely, "Why? What did the idiots do?" Snape answered, however his backed was turned to her, as he still was facing her friends. "GRRR. Those idiots charmed my books to dance around my head singing "Snivelous Snape from Sucky Slytherin should wash his slimy hair." It was then that Lily noticed that his hair was wet and filled with suds. "The books then gurgled out water and suds. Grrrrr, I'll kill them!" Then he stalked off, totally missing James and Sirius, smirking under the chairs. Within a second the two boys emerged, and started laughing and poking fun of Snape. For one fleeting moment, Lily had the erg to join them. After all Snape had been anything but nice to her, and what happened was pretty funny. However one look at James's cocky faced, changed her mind. "I can't believe you did that to him!" She shrieked at the two boys, turning the other two girls faces back to their grim look. They didn't like their friend in a bad mood. "Relax Evans it wears off soon." James said, trying to make the situation better. However this seemed to make Lily even worse, and a second later she staled out of the compartment, silently followed by Fiona and Hannah. However right as Hannah was leaving, Sirius put on his best cheesy face and went up to Hannah with a smile. ****In the next compartment**** "I can't believe that ass." Lily said still fuming. "Oh calm down, let's play some exploding snap, Fiona said, trying to calm her down. But all thoughts were forgotten when Hannah came in, a dazed look on her face. Lily was first curious at what the guys had said, but she once again became angry when she heard what happened. "You agreed to go steady WITH SIRIUS BLCK!" She roared, ignoring that Hannah was close to tears. "What was I supposed to do?" Hannah quietly whimpered. "SAY NO!" Lily shrieked. (Or punch his face in she thought.) After all that she finally threw up her hands in a disgusted look, and turned her attention over to the window. She didn't speak with either girl for the rest of the train ride.  
  
A/N This girl really can't calm down can she? LOL! Well hoped you liked it and please Review! Oh and please give me your opinion on the descriptions. Too many, too few? Please tell me! I'll try to post again soon! 


	2. One prank too many

Summary: Ever since they laid eyes on each other, Lily Evans has always hated James Potter, and his group of pranksters. But now one prank is one prank too many. Now in their sixth year, Lily has taken a vow and is determined to catch James, and expel him from Hogwarts. But as she and her friends look for the truth they also discover a very big secret, and an even bigger plan. Now it's up to Lily Evans, to stop the worst from happening.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author's Note: I would like to thank my ONE reviewer Sazinous. I keep getting lazy when its time to start typing, but you gave me the courage to keep going. This chapter is for you! Oh and it isn't my fault that I haven't posted in 100 months. That's what happens when you carry your written work around with you EVERYWHERE, you leave it somewhere, LOL! Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE review! – Fiona  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I owned all the characters, but the honor STILL belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Lily was so busy when she got back to school that she barely had time to think about Hannah, Sirius or James. Indeed between prefect duties, assignments, and helping Fiona train for quidditch, the first week went by in a flash. Before Lily knew it, Saturday had come, the day before quidditch tryouts. She and Fiona were sprawled across the floor of the girls dorm when Hannah came in. She stared around for a moment, and then burst into tears. Fiona, who was still talking to both girls, ran over to the sobbing Hannah. "Hannah what is it?" Fiona asked, her voice laced with concern. "It-it's S- Sirius." Hannah choked out between sobs. Lily simply rolled her eyes. "Well he, he broke up with me this morning." Hannah continued. "Said he wasn't ready for a relationship." She sighed. "But j-just now I saw him s-saying the romantic shit he said to me, to Kikyo Chang!" She then began to wail, and fell on her bed, her head in her hands. "I'm s-so s-sorry Lily." She blubbered on. "You were s-so right! I'm s-so sorry!" Lily heard this from beneath a mob of silvery-blonde hair.  
  
Suddenly all of Lily's angered caved in, and she went to the bed, and gave her best friend a big hug. "Shhh. Hannah it's alright, it's ok." She replied in a soothing voice. "Oh th-thank you Lily!" Hannah exclaimed, still sobbing. "And don't worry." This time Lily's voice was filled with grim determination. "We'll get them back, I promise." "Exactly!" Fiona exclaimed flopping down on the bed that the 2 girls were sitting on. "And I know exactly how...quidditch!" She added when she saw the girls' puzzled faces. "I'll make that team and beat them at their own game, pardon the pun!" By now all 3 girls were smiling. "Of course," Fiona continued, her grin growing, "that could require some help." This caused both Lily and Hannah to groan, and all three girls to irrupt into a fit of giggles. *****Sunday morning******  
It was a big change to see so many Gryffindors up so early in the morning. But anticipation was quickly building, for it was the quidditch tryouts. Everyone was in the quidditch stands, and they all began to cheer when a forth year boy, fifth year boy, and sixth year girl stepped onto the field. There were two positions open this year, both chasers. They were met by James and the rest of the team, all wearing their robes. "Welcome fellow Gryffindors to this year quidditch tryouts!" James cried out through the pitch. "And most importantly welcome gentlemen...and lady." He added with a smirk, as though a girl trying out was something funny. "Sexist." Lily muttered quietly to Hannah. The two were standing shivering in the crowd, ready to cheer for Fiona. "Now ladies first." James said with an overdramatic bow to Fiona, which sent the team of boys howling with laughter. This caused a lot of the girls (the ones who weren't love sick) to glare at the boys, and most of the other boys to join the laughing. Lily and Hannah ignore the snickers as they cheered Fiona through a perfect tryout.  
  
"Wish me luck." Fiona pleaded half an hour later when the team announced they'd reached a decision. "You'll make it for sure." Hannah and Lily encouraged her for the 50th time. "You're the best and the oldest." Lily continued. "You should have seen the looks on Sirius's face!" Hannah finally added with a laugh. She was abruptly cut off by James's booming voice. "Now the results. I would like to congratulate Gilderoy Lockhart and Orlando Wood on making the team. And thanks to everyone who came out today." "Ya right." Lily muttered under her breath.  
  
"That asshole!" Fiona cursed for the fifth time that day. Rather then cry, Fiona often got angry, like she was that day. "Fiona Brown would you please hush!" The strict librarian Madame Pince requested in a stern voice as she scolded the 3 girls. Rather then go back to the common room, where a party would be in full swing, Lily and her friends had fled to the library, where they had been sitting for an hour in remorse. "That sexist pig!" Lily growled in a low voice. Though Fiona was mad, Lily seemed livid. She had barely said anything except a few growled sentences, as though something like this was beyond words. However what her friends saw, was nothing like they were about to see.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open, and Gilderoy Lockhart ran in laughing. "HEY EVERYONE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Potter and Black sent fire crackers flying around the halls, and one exploded in Snape's face!" Many of the students began to laugh, and most went to see the ruckus. Three students however remained, all with fury on their faces. Hannah and Fiona turned to see that Lily had begun to shake, and her facing was going red. They heard two growled words. "James Potter." She then stood up so abruptly that she upended her chair, and dashed from the room. They tried to catch up, but she was running faster then either of them had ever seen her run. She ran to the common room corridor. "HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL NOW LET ME IN!" She screeched at the fat lady. "Alright alright dear, no need to yell." The painting replied as it slowly opened. Lily hurled herself inside, and found herself face to face with James Potter, Looking like a king, next to the fire.  
  
"Y-You!!" She spat at him, pointing an accusing finger. "Mark my words you will NEVER graduate Hogwarts!! I will watch and enjoy the day when I se you are EXCPELLED!!" Before anyone could respond Lily had run up the stairs to the girls dorm, and slammed the door shut. The whole common room was silent, no one knowing what to say. Therefore all heads turned when the heard the entrance open, and saw a cheerful Gilderoy walk in. "So sorry, mind wandered, what have I missed?" 


	3. Payback time & clue searching

Summary: Ever since they laid eyes on each other, Lily Evans has always hated James Potter, and his group of pranksters. But now one prank is one prank too many. Now in their sixth year, Lily has taken a vow and is determined to catch James, and expel him from Hogwarts. But as she and her friends look for the truth they also discover a very big secret, and an even bigger plan. Now it's up to Lily Evans, to stop the worst from happening.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! The new chapter is up! Thanks to my 2 reviewers queenoftheworld and Sazinious. I have 2 reviews! YAYYY! You guys made me want to keep typing. So now I'm on the third chapter, and ill try to keep a once a month post thing. Sorry it can't be more. That's what school is all about! PLEASE R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I owned all the characters, but the honor STILL belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
"Lily? You awake?" Lily woke up to the next morning to the faces of her 2 best friends sitting on her bed. "Are-are you feeling any better?" Fiona asked tentatively. Lily suddenly recognized the fear in the two girls' eyes. She supposed an outburst like she had had would scare anyone. Lily sighed suddenly remembering the dream she had. She had relived every argument she had with James, and the dream ended with her and their graduating classed throwing up their hats, and James Potter standing in the back sulking, the smile and smirk gone from his face.  
  
"Lily?" Lily was jerked back to reality with the sound of her friend's voice. She suddenly realized they were still waiting for an answer. "Yes- no." Lily replied carefully choosing her words. "I mean I'm sane." She added with a laugh, "But I meant every word I said. I will not eat I will not sleep till James Potter is expelled from Hogwarts."  
  
Half an hour later the 3 girls were sitting on lily's bed with their breakfast. "So what we have to do first is get to their stuff. Look for anything suspicious." "Why not give them a good pucker up?" Hannah asked. "Make any guy turn to jelly and tell you everything." Lily and Fiona laughed and rolled their eyes. Hannah could be such a slut sometimes. "But you know," Lily continued, "You aren't totally wrong." She then smiled at Fiona's shocked face. "No seriously. We'll be the first pointed out as suspects. If Hannah seems on their side, we'll seem more innocent." "I guess." Fiona agreed. "But don't try your "Magic". James and Sirius are idiots, but they aren't stupid. And there's no way you'll get past Peter and Remus."  
  
Lily had been so mad about James and Sirius that she had forgotten about the other two in the gang of friends. She had never really cared much for Peter Pettigrew. He was kind of creepy, and mainly just a shadow of James and Sirius, and if they weren't around he was the shadow of Remus. However she didn't want to get Remus in any trouble. He was the most quiet of the group and was sensible, smart and like his books. She tried to ignore that he hung around that he hung around with James and the other idiots, for she liked Remus. They had gone out briefly in their forth year, but nothing had ever come of it because Remus was extremely shy.  
  
Lily laughed as Fiona read her exact thoughts. "You don't want to expel Remus do you?" She asked. "No." Lily said as she sighed. "So let's just hope that he doesn't get caught in anything." Though even as Lily said that she had a funny feeling it would be easier said then done. (A/N: Ok BIG foreshadowing/hint there! Anyone have any guesses what's gonna happen? I have a contest! When you review predict what YOU think will happen! The person/people who get the right answer win!) "OK now that that's done, what do we do?" Hannah asked giving the girls a wink.  
  
It was unusually quiet for a Tuesday evening. Lessons were over, and the quidditch team had just come in from a practice. Fiona and Lily were pretending to work, but really Lily was waiting for the right moment. At the time, Sirius and James were re-enacting some of their "amazing" quidditch moves. It was when James was showing a particularly dangerous dive that Lily took out her wand. (A\n: By re-enacting I mean standing on the floor with your broom, and slightly moving your hips or arms or whatever to a direction to tell what you did.) Oh how long she had waited for this.  
  
She held up her wand, muttered an incantation, and flicked her wand upwards. Suddenly the back of James's broom swung forward and whacked him in the back of the head. The first years who had been watching started laughing, and James turned Crimson. But James didn't have time to do anything because suddenly his broom rose a few feet up a tipped forward, causing James to lunge forward on his broom. But that wasn't the last thing the broom did. It began to rock, causing a very red James to turn very green.  
  
Suddenly the first year girls who had been watching Sirius (A\N: Most of the boys idolized James, most of the girls were in love with Sirius, BIG SURPRISE!) noticed that he was having similar problems. While James was lunged forward, Sirius's broom suddenly popped up a few feet in the air, causing him to land hard, and rather uncomfortably, back on his broom. Then the broom turned. Slower at first then faster and faster. Lily saw Fiona smiling, turning her wand in small quick circles. So now both boys were turning rather green. Finally the girls decided the boys had suffered enough. James's broom did a mid-air flip, causing James to land with a groan on his back. A second later from a spinning blur, Sirius was thrown off his broom, and was knocked uncomfortably into an armchair. Both boys were now on the floor, groaning with pain. Now to get them out of the way. Lily nodded to Hannah, who was standing next to the closet where the team's brooms were kept. Hannah nodded back and opened the closet. Five crazy brooms out of the closet. Many people ducked, and even a few screamed, but that didn't stop the brooms from moving all around the common room, knocking down everything in their path. The two boys got up to reach for their brooms, determined to save the day. This is when the other two girls went back into action. Just as the boys reached for their brooms, they jerked them out of their reach. When the boys stopped trying to reach the brooms, the girls brought them down. They tried to reach; the girls brought them back up. It began to be a very regular up and down motion. Finally when the girls were bored, their wrists were tired, and Sirius looked like he might collapse, the girls set the spell. Suddenly all seven brooms turned forward, and raced out of the common room. This caused the entire team, and most of the common room, to race after the crazy brooms. Lily nodded to Hannah who followed the large group. They needed her to keep them innocent, or not so innocent. Lily guessed she had about an hour before someone caught the brooms. She planned to use that hour. When no one was looking, she and Fiona crept up the stairs and snuck into the sixth year boys' dorm.  
  
* In the dorm* The first thing Lily noticed was the smell. The boys' dorm smelled of a mix of gym socks, a molding sandwich, and a science experiment gone wrong. There were four beds, each with a shelf on the wall behind the bed, and a dresser beside the bed. The first area held a made bed, a few books on the shelf fairly simple. There were a few clothes on the floor, but what Lily noticed was the test on the bed, an F in DADA. Lily knew this test; she had gotten an A+ on it. The fail told her this must be Peter's bed. Lily knew since she saw nothing obvious (and Peter was too stupid to hide anything) she decided to look in another area. The next area was completely spotless. The bed was made, the clothes were in the dresser, and the shelf was neat. There were a few books, a wizard chess set, and a few more games. On the dresser there were a few photos. One showed a tiny girl riding a broom. Another showed that girl and a scrawny looking boy, playing chess. The final photo showed the two kids with an adult couple. The entire family had welcoming brown eyes and straw colored hair. Lily knew this was the Lupin family on one of their vacations. She didn't bother checking this area. She knew she wouldn't find anything. The next area was the messiest of all. Drawers were open, or half closed with clothes sticking out. However most of the contents were on the floor. As Lily looked in the unmade bed she swore she saw a bra still there. She smirked. Some slut had gotten dressed in a hurry. Lily searched the entire area, and though she found the molding sandwich under the bed, she didn't really find anything useful. But suddenly a box on the shelf caught her eye. It wasn't too heavy or too large, but what bugged Lily was the lock on the front. Without thinking Lily took a hairpin form her hair, and removed the lock. She'd done this many times before. How else could she read Petunia's diary? When she opened the case she smirked again. Sirius you sly devil. Inside the case were about thirty different pictures of girls in the school. Obviously Sirius had over thirty "girlfriends". He took out the picture when each girl was there. Brilliant but sick. Lily was puzzled that still she found nothing. But she knew she'd find something in the next area. This area was the second messiest. The comforter was pulled up, but still Lily could see the lumps to prove that the sheets were in a large clump. The dresser wasn't neat either, though there was less disturbing clothing. The only neat part was the shelf, filled with everything quidditch. Even though she searched Potter's area even longer than she searched Black's, she found nothing. Lily was shocked. She figured if she didn't find any answers, she would art least find clues. She began to walk to the door, and beckoned Fiona to follow her. She supposed they could look somewh... WHAM! Lily suddenly found herself on the floor, having been tripped by something. Fiona gave a gasp, before covering her mouth with her hands. Lily turned around to see that a loose floorboard had been what tripped her. She turned around to fix the board, and in turn almost gasped aloud. She ripped off the floorboard to reveal what she and Fiona had spent ages looking for. Her golden treasure; the maurderer's secret stash.  
  
Author's Note: Excited yet? I hope you liked the way I described about each of the Maurderers, though it is very predictable. So are you hyperventilating yet with curiosity of what's in the stash? Well you can help me decide what there is! Though I've already come up with a list, I will be very happy to add to it! Of course to give me ideas, you need to review! PLEASE! Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
